


Fragments - X-Men: The Movie

by Kaelyan



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Date: 1er février 2019Genre: humor/romanceRating: K+Thème: un mot ou une expression que l'on a appris tardivement à écrire comme il se doit (Elizabeth Mary Holmes)Nombre de mots: 110





	Fragments - X-Men: The Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 1er février 2019  
> Genre : humor/romance  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : un mot ou une expression que l'on a appris tardivement à écrire comme il se doit (Elizabeth Mary Holmes)  
> Nombre de mots : 110

* * *

"Comment l'épelles-tu ?" demande Erik avec un regard de prédateur qui va fondre sur sa proie.

"Eh bien... a.u.t.a.n.t ?" propose Charles dans un haussement d'épaule.

"Absolument pas. On dit _a.u  t.e.m.p.s_ pour moi, en deux mots. Ça vient des orchestres. Lorsqu'un musicien se trompait, il demandait à redémarrer au dernier temps joué," débita Erik. "Bien entendu qu'en cas d'erreur, ils redémarraient au temps précédent. Mais cela permettait de savoir que celui qui le demandait était le fautif, et que par cette phrase, il s'excusait."

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas ?"

"Je ne connais pas encore tous les endroits de ton corps qui te font hurler."

* * *

 


End file.
